Esto no es lo mío
by There's Traffic In The Sky
Summary: ¡Es la oportunidad de Hinamori! Por fin saldrá con el capitán de sus sueños... ¿Saldrá todo como lo espera? ¿O lo arruinará todo con un Te Amo?  ¡Feliz día de Leif Ericson! ¿O era san Valentín?  Mini-songfic Three-shots de la canción Something Stupid.
1. Esto no es lo mío

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Nota: Flash back en letra _cursiva!_**

**

* * *

**

Hasta ese momento, sus pies la habían guiado por inercia hasta la oficina del alto mando de la División 10, y sólo cuando sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la puerta de madera, se dió cuenta (tarde) de lo que estaba haciendo. Y ya era muy tarde para esconder su reiatsu y salir a la carrera de allí.

– Pasa – su inconfundible voz habló desde el interior.

Hinamori tragó saliva nerviosa y, deslizando la puerta, entró con paso vacilante.

Toshiro estaba solo, por supuesto. Matsumoto se había encargado de ello. Pero eso no bastó para tranquilizar la agitada respiración de Momo.

– ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

El aludido levantó la mirada de su papeleo.

– Te he dicho mil veces que es... ¿Hinamori?

En un desesperado intento de calmar su respiración, Hinamori simplemente había dejado de hacerlo, y se estaba poniendo de un curioso color... morado.

– Hinamori – a Hitsugaya le corría una gotita por la sien.

– ¿Mmmmh?

– ¿Pasa algo?

Hinamori negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

– Entonces, ¿por qué pareciera que necesitas... aire?

Sin soportarlo más, Hinamori tomó aire hondamente.

– Hmp... tonta. – Hitsugaya siguió leyendo el papel que tenía en su mano.

– ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamó la chica, jadeando –. ¡Qué cruel! ¡Pude haber muerto y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir!

Hitsugaya hizo una mueca y se repatingó en la silla.

– Nadie te llama a venir a asfixiarte en mi oficina – acomodó ambas manos en su nuca –. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hinamori bajó la vista y comenzó a chocar ambos índices contra sí.

– Este... Shiro-chan...

– Hitsugaya-taicho – corrigió Toshiro.

Hinamori prosiguió como si nada.

– Rangiku-san me dijo que... mañana es el día de _– _hizo una pausa _–..._ san Valentín...

– ¿El qué?

* * *

– _¿El qué? _– _preguntó Hinamori._

– _¡El día de san Valentín! __– Matsumoto excalmó con los ojos brillantes __–. Hinamori, no me digas que no lo conoces._

_Hinamori se ruborizó._

_– Este..._

_Rangiku resopló._

_– El día de los enamorados, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? _

_Momo negó con la cabeza._

_– El día de los enamorados __– repitió Matsumoto __– se celebra una vez al año, y en él, los enamorados se regalan flores y chocolates, y salen a cenar o a bailar... ¿no lo entiendes? __– tomó a Hinamori por los hombros y la zarandeó __– ¡es tu oportunidad!_

_La teniente de la quinta división, algo mareada por el zarandeo, puso cara de no entender._

_– ¿Mi... oportunidad?_

_– ¡Pues claro! __– Matsumoto levantó un índice __–. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que salgas con mi Taicho._

_– ¿Que... qué?_

_– ¡Es fácil! Si él no da el primer paso..._

_– Pero, Rangiku-san..._

_Matsumoto, algo irritada, le metió una enorme galleta en la boca a Hinamori, impidiéndole hablar._

_– Nada de peros. Ahora, escucha __– Rangiku tomó un trago de té haciendo una tétrica pausa. Mientras Hinamori se debatía entre masticar la enorme galleta o escupirla __–. Desde que mi Taicho está más crecidito __– le brillaron los ojos __– un montón de chicas mosquean a su alrededor y lo invitan a salir. Por supuesto mi Taicho acepta, pero es pura cortesía, te lo aseguro __– le guiñó un ojo a la pobre Momo, que aún tenía imposibilitada el habla __–. Ahora es tu oportunidad de invitarlo._

_Hinamori tomó aire para hablar, pero no pudo porque aún tenía la galleta en la boca, y porque Matsumoto seguía hablando._

_– San Valentín no es sólo el día de los enamorados. También es el día de la amistad. Ya sé que estás enamorada de mi Taicho, pero puedes usarlo como excusa._

_– Pevo... ¿y fi alvien ia lo invifó? ¿Y fi él ia invifó a alvien? __– logró decir Hinamori._

_La voluptuosa mujer sonrió maliciosamente._

_– No ha invitado a nadie, te lo aseguro._

_– Llangiku-fan, ¿pov qué honríef?_

_– Por nada._

_Hubo una pausa en que Hinamori, jadeante, por fin tragó la galleta._

_– ¿Te gustó? ¡Las hice yo!_

_– Se nota __– murmuró Momo __–. En fin, ¿cuándo es el día de... Lief Ericson, o como se llame?_

_– ¡San Valentín!_

_– Lo que sea..._

_

* * *

_

_Mientras, en una remota bodega del escuadrón trece..._

– ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

– ¡Estamos encerradas!

Las dos chicas golpeaban en vano la puerta, mientras otras cuatro yacían sentadas entre cajas, conversando.

– Yo llevo un día aquí, encerrada. Lo único que me acuerdo es que me dirigía a la oficina de Hitsugaya-taicho.

– ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo iba a invitarlo a salir para el día de san Valentín...

– Yo estaba a punto de entrar cuando perdí el conocimiento. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fueron pétalos negros y una cabellera larga y anaranjada.

– Hakufuku, sin duda. Pero ¿quién habrá sido?

Las cuatro mujeres suspiraron rendidas, mientras las dos recién llegadas intentaban en vano salir de allí.

* * *

**Nota: Leif Ericson fue un vikingo irlandés, supuestamente uno de los primeros europeos en llegar a América (500 años antes de su descubrimiento). Pero, si en tus ratos de ocio has visto Bob Esponja, puede que este nombre te resulte conocido (ver ''amigo burbuja'' xD)**

**En fin, la canción la pondré en el próximo capítulo (:**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	2. Esto definitivamente no es lo mío

**Disclaimer: Nada mío, todo de Kube, excepto la canción, cuya original es de Frank Sinatra.**

**Bue, decidí alargarlo un cap más, porque se me hizo muy largo (:**

**Respuesta de reviews al final (:**

**

* * *

**

– Lo miras a los ojos...

– Lo miro a los ojos...– hubo una pausa –. ¡Rangiku-san!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Lo miro a los ojos y qué!

Matsumoto se llevó un dedo al mentón.

– Espera, aún estoy pensando.

Hinamori se fue de espaldas.

– ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Rangiku. Esperó a que Hinamori recuperara la compostura y le ofreció una galleta.

– ¡No, gracias! – se apresuró Momo. Desde su última... experiencia con las duras galletas de avena de Matsumoto prefería no arriesgarse.

– Simplemente – Rangiku sacó una galleta, por lo que Momo la escuchó atenta a sus movimientos – le hablas del clima o algo por el estilo... ¡Y lo sueltas!

– ¿Lo... suelto? – Hinamori alzó una ceja.

– ¡Lo sueltas! – Matsumoto se llevó la galleta a los labios e intentó morderla, en vano –. Mmmmh... creo que se me pasó el tiempo de horneado – agregó para sí misma.

– ¡Rangiku-san! ¿A qué te refieres con soltarlo?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! – Matsumoto lanzó la galleta por la ventana.

* * *

_Mientras, a un costado del edificio residencial de la décima división._

El Shinigami se estiró cuan largo era.

– ¡Por fin salí del hospital! Unohana-taicho empezaba a darme miedo. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho –. Bien, lo primero que haré será...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que un objeto volador no identificado le llamó la atención.

– ¿Eh?

La cosa comenzó a caer en picada, y le dió de lleno en la cabeza del inocente subordinado, para caer intacta al suelo.

El Shinigami perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, observó el extraño objeto que le había caído en la cabeza y dió un respingo.

– Esa... esa... ¿no es una galleta... de... Matsumoto-fukutaicho? – y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, quedó inconsciente.

Más tarde, y para su buena suerte, otro Shinigami lo encontraría... y lo llevaría de vuelta al hospital.

* * *

– ¿¡Decirle que qué!

– ¡Que lo amas, por supuesto! – Rangiku comenzó a arreglarle el cabello a su amiga – Porque lo amas, ¿no es cierto?

Hinamori se ruborizó.

– Sé lo que piensas – continuó Matsumoto –. ¡No debes tener miedo! Además, dese ayer (osea, desde que lo invitaste) ¡mi Taicho ha estado especialmente torpe!

– ¡Rangiku-san! Shiro-chan no es torpe.

– Como sea.

Hinamori tomó un sorbo de té mientras Matsumoto le trenzaba el cabello. Luego de un momento de silencio, dijo:

– Rangiku-san...

– ¿Mmmmh?

– ¿Tú crees que... – vaciló –... Shiro-chan me corresponda?

Matsumoto sonrió y abrazó a su amiga por los hombros.

– ¡Claro que sí! Sé distinguir a un hombre enamorado de otros. Además, ¿quién no te adoraría con ese hermoso vestido que, por cierto, yo escogí? ¡Kawaii!

Hinamori se miró al espejo. Rangiku sí que había hecho un gran trabajo: La había maquillado muy naturalmente. Su cabello le caía hacia un lado en una trenza, y mechones más cortos enmarcaban su rostro. Y el vestido... simplemente le parecía perfecto. Era de color rojo manzana, con escote en V sin mangas, y hasta ubn poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y en sus pies, unos cómodos zapatos negros. Sonrió.

– Gracias, Rangiku-san.

– De nada, de nada – Rangiku hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia –. Ahora, corre, pues deberías haber llegado – consultó su reloj – hace veintidós minutos...

– ¿¡Qué!

Hinamori tomó su bolsito de mano y, haciendo uso de un shumpo digno de Yoruichi, se esfumó.

–¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! – le gritó Matsumoto, y agregó para sí misma: – Ah, el amor joven... ¡qué romántico! – sacó un ramo de girasoles y una tarjeta que tenía escondidos –. Y ahora, el pedido de mi Taicho – sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Se retrasaba, como siempre.

Resoplando, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Aún no podía creer que Hinamori lo hubiera invitado a salir en ocasión al...

_Mmmmh, ¿cómo era? _– pensó –. _El día de... ¿Lief Ericson?_

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. No importaba el nombre, lo que importaba era que al fin iba a salir con ella.

* * *

**Jajjaja... esto era algo así como un cap de relleno... ¿qué sucederá en el desenlace (aunque sea súper predecible)?**

**¡Descúbranlo... en el día de Leif Ericson! Perdón... san Valentin (:**

**Ahora, las respuestas y agradecimientos a mis reviewers (o como se diga. Los contestaría personalmente, pero yo uso mi súper gadget para todo, y lamentablemente le falta la opción de responder reviews):**

eLisa : **Bue, aquí la conti... espero que te haya gustado. Y créeme, también me reí imaginándome a Hinamori con la galleta en la boca. Y que no te en lástimas las otras chicas... les pasa por molestosas :D**

RoseWeasley13: **todo sea por el cap más lindo :D**

**heeeey me están apurando... continuo en el siguiente cap... adiosin!  
**


	3. Gracias, Consciencia

**Disclaimer: Nada mío, todo de mi gran amigo Kubo, mi vecino (?) excepto la canción, cuya original es de mi tío abuelo, Frank Sinatra, posteriormente interpretada por Robbie Williams, mi primo de segundo grado, y Nicole Kidman (la tía de mi primo), en cuya versión está motivada esta historia.**

**He aquí... el DESENLACE (:  
**

**Respuesta de reviews al final... ahora no hay nada ni nadie que me lo impida (:**

**Nota: _texto en cursiva_****: pensamientos, conversaciones internas.**  


**

* * *

**

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió. Shiro-chan sí que se veía bien con ropa normal.

Llevaba simplemente una camisa blanca y pantalón y chaqueta negros.

La esperaba apoyado en una pared y con los ojos cerrados. La mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo y en la derecha, un enorme girasol.

Sonrió más abiertamente, a pesar de estar temblando de nervios.

Por fin Matsumoto había tenido una buena idea.

– Shiro-chan – lo llamó.

Hitsugaya ya se había percatado de la presencia de Hinamori, pero aún no la había visto.

– Es Hitsugaya-... – abrió los ojos y se tragó la última palabra.

¿Era esa _su_ Moja-camas? ¿Esa hermosa mujer que sonreía nerviosa en frente suyo? ¿Su amiga de la infancia?

Sí que lo era. No es que lo haya notado por su larga trenza (él ni siquiera había notado cuán largo era el cabello de Momo). Ni tampoco por su sonrisa, que, a pesar de ser hermosa, temblaba, lo cual era muy impropio de ella. Lo supo por sus ojos. Ya que detrás de sus largas pestañas y de la innecesaria capa de maquillaje (aunque éste apenas se le notaba), sus pupilas brillaban cual destello de luna, enciegueciéndolo, encandilándolo de amor. Puro amor. Pues, el la amaba, por supuesto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero, ¿sería el día de Leif Ericson (o como sea) la ocasión para darse cuenta de ello, y confesárselo?

_Hágalo_ – una voz habló en la mente de Toshiro.

_¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí? _– preguntó internamente.

Una molesta risita sonó en su cabeza.

_Taicho, no me diga que nunca ha visto esas películas en que aparecen un ángel y un demonio en cada hombro..._

Hitsugaya gruñó.

_¡Matsumoto!_

_¡No, no, Taicho! Soy su consciencia._

_Mi consciencia tu abuela, ¡sal de mi cabeza!_

_Taicho, Taicho... yo no tengo la culpa._

_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_

La voz rió una vez más.

_Es su cabeza, Taicho. ¿En serio cree que está hablando con alguien más? _– Matsumoto chasqueó la lengua –. _Ay, Taicho. Pero si es usted quien se está imaginando mi voz..._

_Debería pasar menos tiempo contigo..._

_Oiga, Taicho..._

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Hinamori lo mira raro._

Y, en efecto, la chica lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

– Hitsugaya-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? – parecía preocupada.

Hitsugaya suspiró. Al parecer, sus nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada.

– Estoy bien, Hinamori – contestó.

– ¿Seguro? Parecías distante hace un minuto.

Por toda respuesta, Toshiro le ofreció torpemente la flor.

– Para tí – dijo, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

Hinamori se sorprendió. Más que por el presente, por el ademán de su amigo. ¿Acaso Matsumoto tenía razón con eso de que Shiro-chan era... _torpe_?

– Gracias – dijo, tomándola y ruborizándose también.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Demasiado. Ni los grillos querían aportar. Un momento en que ni uno ni la otra supo que hacer ni decir, mirando literalmente al suelo, analizando la situación.

_Ya, háblele de una vez _– habló Matsumoto en la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

_¡Y tú cállate de una vez!_

_Mírela, Taicho. Se estremece de frío..._

_¡Matsumoto!_

_¿De veras va a dejarla así? ¡Déle su chaqueta!_

– Bueno, ¿y a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó, en parte para disipar la molesta voz de su cabeza.

Hinamori levantó la vista del suelo y sonrió.

– Rangiku-san me dijo que habría una fiesta en el primer distrito del norte.

Hitsugaya sonrió forzadamente. Una fiesta recomendada por su Teniente no podía ser nada bueno.

_¡Oiga! ¡Lo escucho!_

– Bien, andando.

Estuvieron largo rato caminando en silencio, sin tocarse.

_¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche sin decir nada? _– habló una voz en la cabeza de Momo.

_¿Qu... quién dijo eso? _– preguntó mentalmente, asustada.

_¡Tu consciencia!_

_¿Rangiku-san?_

_¡Ya hablamos de esto, Hinamori! ¡Di algo!_

– Creo que estoy imaginando cosas – murmuró inconscientemente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

– Siempre lo mismo – dijo Hitsugaya, sobresaltando a Hinamori. Por un segundo había olvidado que no caminaba sola –. Antes vivías imaginando cosas, como cuando pasaste la noche en vela creyendo que había un monstruo en el armario...

– ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamó Hinamori, roja como un tomate –. En ese entonces era una niña.

– ¿Y no lo eres ahora, acaso? – preguntó burlonamente.

– No – contestó muy segura.

– ¿Qué eres, entonces?

Hinamori se lo pensó.

– Soy... una mujercita – contestó orgullosa.

Toshiro reprimió una carcajada.

– ¿Una mujercita? – mientras hablaba, hacía un esfuerzo para que Momo no notara que estaba al borde de la risa –. ¿Y qué significa eso?

– Significa... que crecí, pero me gustaría volver a ser una niña – miró al suelo, avergonzada.

– ¿Por qué? – Toshiro parecía más comprensivo.

– No lo sé – Hinamori se encogió de hombros –. Todo era más fácil, no existían los problemas. Además pasaba todo el tiempo contigo...– calló de golpe. No había medido sus palabras a tiempo.

_¿Conmigo? _– pensó Hitsugaya.

_No, Taicho. Conmigo. ¿Con quién más sería?_

_Ya cállate de una vez._

Matsumoto no le hizo caso.

_Oiga, ¿por qué no me hace caso y le da la mano?_

_¿Eh?_

_Lo que oyó. Tómele la mano._

Hitsugaya titubeó.

_¿Y si me suelta? _– cuestionó como un niño.

_Bah, después de esa confesión, ¿de verdad lo cree?_

Toshiro cayó en la cuenta de que su... este, ''conciencia'' estaba en lo cierto. Pero apenas rozó la mano de Hinamori, la apartó como si quemase.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _– pensó –._ Es una amiga, sólo eso._

_Claro, eso es tan cierto como el conejo de Pascua._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Su consciencia-Matsumoto dió un suspiro.

_No me venga con niñadas, Taicho. ¡Déle la mano!_

_Pero..._

_Deje de decir pero o lo haré comer mis galletas._

Ante eso, no podía hacer nada. Odiaba que su Teniente le diera órdenes, pero odiaba más aún sus endemoniadas _galletas_.

Así que, sin vacilar, se dispuso a tomarle la mano a Momo, pero...

– ¡Aquí es! – exclamó la chica.

Fuera de la edificación se escuchaba el eco de música y risas.

_Al menos no se oye tan mal _– pensó Hitsugaya acercándose con Momo a la puerta, donde un guardia les dió la pasada con un ademán de la cabeza.

En un extenso escenario una banda tocaba una canción muy movida, y en la pista de baile numerosas parejas se movían al son de ésta. Del techo colgaban guirnaldas de papel y alrededor, flotaban muchos globos de colores.

_Esto... no es lo mío _– pensó el chico.

Toshiro reconoció algunos rostros: Su propia Teniente se tambaleaba ''aparentemente'' borracha, abrazada de un bebido Hisagi. Kuchiki Rukia parecía discutir mientras bailaba con el Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ikkaku y Yumichika bebían tranquilamente apoyados en una pared. E incluso vió al capitán Kyoraku Shunsui con su Teniente, Nanao Ise, bastante ''ocupados'' en un oscuro rincón.

Hinamori, por su parte, no supo que hacer. Bailar definitivamente no era lo suyo, y tampoco creía que a su amigo le gustara mucho. Así que estuvieron, otra vez, parados sin decirse nada durante medio minuto, hasta que...

– ¡Su... su atención, por favor! – Matsumoto había subido al escenario y arrebatado el micrófono al vocalista de la banda, la cual dejó de tocar.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño peligrosamente y apretó los dientes, listo para gritarle a su borracha Teniente, pero una suave mano lo detuvo a tiempo: La de Momo.

– Quisiera... quisiera decir unas pabaldras... palabras – mientras hablaba, Rangiku se balanceaba de un lado al otro –. Ustedes saben que hoy... es el día de Leif Ericson... ¡san Valentían! – corrigió –. Eso mismo... y quisiera recoldar... recordar con ustedes a mi querido Gin – de pronto, comenzó a llorar –. ¡Te odio, Gin! – exclamó, con un puño al aire –. Maldito idiota, me hiciste sufrir. Pero quiero que sep... ¡hip! sepas que Shu... Shuhei me acompaña, ¿verdad amigo? – Hisagi, muerto de la risa, asentía ante el discurso de Matsumoto –. Así que, ¡toma eso, Gin! – De pronto, su mirada se cruzó con Hinamori y su Capitán –. ¡Taichoooooo! ¡Ya está aquí! Damas y caballe... ¡hip! caballeros, ¡el peor jefe de la historia! Dígame, ¿ya besó a Hinamori?

Momo y Toshiro de pronto se sintieron muy observados, y sin mencionar que faltaba muy poco para ruborizarse hasta el cabello.

– ¿No? – Matsumoto siguió con su discurso. ¿Cómo es que nadie la bajaba? –. Bue... ¡hip! bueno, pero si van a hacer otra cosa, tenga cuidado... ¡no permitiré que embarace a Hinamori!

Hitsugaya no había gritado de pura vergüenza, pero ya ideaba un castigo para su Teniente.

– Es más – prosiguió Rangiku – ¡hip! ¡Se la voy a pedir prestada un ratito! ¡Tráiganla!

Momo, perpleja, quiso retroceder, pero un montón de personas que le seguían el juego a Matsumoto la agarraron de los brazos y la arrastraban hacia el escenario.

– ¡Hey, suéltenme! – exclamaba, tratando de zafarse.

– ¡Tráiganla! ¡hip! ¡Tráiganla! – vociferaba Matsumoto, muerta de la risa.

De pronto, el ambiente se enfrió. Demasiado. Y al parecer, y pese a su borrachera, Matsumoto se dió cuenta de ello.

– ¡Devuélvanla! – comenzó a gritar –. ¡Devuélvanla! – y de pronto, cayó de bruces al suelo, dormida, roncando sonoramente.

_Ay, no _– pensó Hinamori.

_¡Qué esperas! _– hablo la voz de Rangiku en su cabeza –._ ¡Sácalo de allí antes de que libere a Hyorinmaru!_

Hinamori se zafó de las perplejas manos que la sujetaban y corrió hacia Toshiro; le tomó la mano y, sin mirar atras y ocultando su intenso rubor, se esfumó de allí, ante la atónita mirada de los asistentes.

– Ejem – el vocalista de la banda había recuperado su micrófono –. Perdón por... eso.

La banda volvió a tocar, y poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de nuevo, mientras unos cuatro o cinco guardias intentaban en vano despertar a Matsumoto.

* * *

Una vez más se encontraron caminando en silencio, esta vez con las manos tímidamente tomadas.

Hitsugaya había tardado un buen rato en recuperar la compostura, pero lo logró. Murmuró un _''lo siento'' _y de allí mantuvo la boca cerrada, y sin soltar la mano de Momo caminaron un buen trecho sin rumbo fijo.

Luego de unos minutos, Hinamori por fin procesó las palabras de Toshiro.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? – preguntó.

– Por arruinarte la noche – contestó el chico simplemente. Y una vez más, el silencio se interpuso.

Hinamori miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a un mercado. Había guirnaldas de luces que colgaban de lado a lado por la estrecha calle, mientras vendedores ofrecían sus mercancías a los transeúntes, que en su mayoría eran parejas.

– Sentémonos ahí – habló por fin Hitsugaya, señalando un pequeño puesto de comida que había dispuesto varias mesas a su alrededor.

– No me has arruinado la noche – dijo Hinamori, una vez sentados y listas sus órdenes.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque aún no ha terminado – contestó con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada. Apoyó el mentón en la mano y observó a la gente que pasaba.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que el mozo trajo sus órdenes.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Toshiro luego de la silenciosa cena, con un dejo de timidez en la voz.

– Me preguntaba – la chica lo miró a los ojos – cómo es que... en tanto tiempo, no me hubiera dado cuenta de... – _de lo que siento por ti._

Hizo una pausa.

_¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? _– habló la ''consciencia'' de Hitsugaya.

_¿De qué hablas? ¡No ha dicho nada! _– contestó, irritado.

–... no me hubiera dado cuenta de... – a Momo le brillaban los ojos.

– ¿Sí?

–... de que... existiera este día – completó rápidamente.

– Ah.

Momento de silencio. Hinamori por poco le había confesado sus sentimientos. Por su parte, Hitsugaya había sufrido una pequeña decepción.

– Quizá se deba – habló el chico – a que eras muy joven en el mundo de los vivos, y no conserves tanta información.

– Puede ser.

Y otro momento de silencio.

– Hinamori... yo... – _te amo._

– ¿Sí?

– Yo... – Hitsugaya carraspeó – me preguntaba si querías ir a la orilla del río... Habrá fuegos artificiales y cosas por el estilo.

Hinamori sonrió, pero por dentro se sintió desilusionada. Por un momento creyó que Toshiro...

– Claro, me encantaría.

Dicho y hecho, Hitsugaya pagó la cuenta (pese a los reclamos de Momo) y se encaminaron una vez más, él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella aferrando con ambas manos la flor.

_¡Ya déle la mano de una vez! _– hablaba la consciencia-Matsumoto de Toshiro.

Mientras que en la cabeza de Hinamori...

_¿Que? ¿No vas a tomarle la mano?_

_¿Y si me rechaza? _– preguntó Momo.

_Hazme caso, ¿cuándo he tenido malas ideas?_

_Siempre..._

_¡Hinamori!_

_Ya, lo siento._

Lentamente, haciéndole caso a la voz de su consciencia, Hitsugaya sacó una mano de su bolsillo, mientras disimuladamente Hinamori bajaba una hacia su costado.

Tímidamente rozaron sus manos, y cuando ambas consciencias gritaron _¡Ahora!_, entrelazaron delicadamente sus dedos.

Hitsugaya trataba en lo posible de controlar su respiración, mientras Hinamori miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

Pero, en cuanto el camino se ensanchó al llegar a la orilla del río, el panorama disipó todos sus nervios.

No solo había parejas, si no que también había niños, hasta familias enteras. Había una gran cantidad de vendedores ambulantes, y la gente se sentaba en el suelo para conversar o comer algo. Las luces de las guirnaldas se reflejaban en el río, y en éste flotaban numerosos globos luminosos y barcas con luces de todos los colores.

Era el momento.

– Shiro-chan... – murmuró Hinamori.

– ¿Mmmh?

– Yo... – Hinamori se giró para encararlo, pero en ese momento se oyó un fuerte _¡Oiga!_.

Los jóvenes se giraron para observar perplejos cómo una borracha Matsumoto agarraba sendos globos rojos luminosos de helio y los tiraba al aire.

– ¡Tendrá que pagar por eso! – le exclamó el vendedor, mientras Rangiku y Shuhei se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa.

Hinamori miró al cielo: Los globos parecían estrellas rojas en lo alto.

_¡Ahora o nunca! _– habló su consciencia.

Entonces, Hinamori recordó las palabras de Matsumoto:

– _Háblale del clima o algo, ¡y lo sueltas!_

– Shiro-chan... – el aludido se giró para cruzarse con los oscuros ojos de Momo –. El... clima está muy frío en estos tiempos, ¿no crees? Yo...

Sin más, Hitsugaya puso su chaqueta (que por cierto, ya se había sacado) sobre los hombros de Hinamori, y se quedó observándola mientras ella murmuraba _Gracias_ y pasaba sus manos por las mangas.

En un segundo, el perfume de Toshiro se le impregnó en la nariz y en la cabeza.

Debía hacerlo.

– Hitsugaya-kun...

Se vió interrumpida por una ruidosa explosión: El espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales había comenzado.

– Mira, Hinamori...

– ¡Hitsugaya-taicho! – exclamó entonces Momo.

Toshiro la miró perplejo.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas...?

– Te amo.

Hitsugaya se quedó de una sola pieza.

_¿Dijo... lo que creo que dijo? _– pensó.

_Créame, ¡no le fallan sus oídos! _– dijo una emocionada consciencia-Matsumoto.

– ¿Qué? – aún no podía creerlo.

Hinamori abrió mucho los ojos.

– Eh... yo... lo siento, no quise... – mientras se excusaba, miraba avergonzada al suelo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – la interrumpió Hitsugaya.

– Lo siento, Shiro-chan... yo...

Hitsugaya puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Hinamori y le alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

– Lo siento – repitió la chica.

– No lo sientas – la voz de Toshiro sonaba tranquila, incluso feliz.

– Pero, Shiro-chan... yo...

– Ya cállate – y selló sus labios con un beso.

_¡Te está besando! _– exclamaba Matsumoto feliz en la cabeza de Momo. Pero ella ya no la escuchaba. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en Toshiro.

Hitsugaya posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Hinamori, tomándolo como si fuera de cristal. En tanto, Hinamori posó vacilante sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Y parecían ajenos a todo el mundo, a la gente de su alrededor, que miraban sorprendidos los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Caminaba en silencio y de la mano. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario. Ambos ponían en orden los acontecimientos de la noche y sus sentimientos.

Hinamori estaba más que feliz. Tenía ganas de saltar, de correr y de reír, pero se contuvo sólo porque estaba de la mano con Hitsugaya. Éste, en cambio, caminaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, y con una sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente había sido una larga noche.

– Bien, te veré mañana, ¿cierto? – dijo Hinamori apoyándose en la pared, una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su residencia.

Hitsugaya sonrió y apoyó la mano en la pared a un lado de la chica, dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

– No te librarás tan fácil de mí – le susurró al oído. Acto seguido, dió media vuelta y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinamori miró al cielo y dió gracias a Dios por tan increíble noche, que a pesar de sus pequeños problemas, le había resultado perfecta.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa: Sobre su futón había un ramo de girasoles, una pequeña cajita y dos tarjetas.

Corrió y abrió primero la tarjeta más pequeña, la de las flores.

_Para tí, que te mereces un campo entero. Feliz día de Leif Ericson... o como se llame. H.T._

Apretó la pequeña tarjeta contra su corazon. ¿Cómo podía entender el complejo significado de tan pocas palabras?

La dejó a un lado y abrió la segunda tarjeta.

_Estoy segura que la cita fue un éxito. ¡Te felicito! Y para recompensarte, una caja con mis mejores galletas. Rangiku._

Abrió la cajita, y en efecto allí se encontraban las galletas.

Hinamori sonrió, porque a pesar de que las galletas eran terriblemente duras, eran un lindo gesto de cariño de su amiga.

Sacó una galleta y suspiró.

_Vaya noche de locos _– pensó la chica, mientras a duras penas mascaba una galleta.

* * *

_Bueno, creo que después de todo no salió tan mal _– pensó Hitsugaya. Pero, increíblemente, no hubo respuesta –._ ¿Matsumoto? _– Nada.

– Quizás sí era mi imaginación después de todo – murmuró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Entonces se percató de que había olvidado su chaqueta con Hinamori y sonrió.

_Genial, un buen pretexto para verla _– pensó.

Aunque eso sería después de castigar a su Teniente. Pero... quizá no sería tan malo con ella.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeei... ¡por fin!**

**¿Bonito, maravilloso, horrible, desepcionante? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno, no fue perfecto, pero ¿quién dice que todas las citas son perfectas?**

**Ya, mejor respondo los Reviews que me faltan antes de que me echen...**

Bonnie McCullough**: me alegra que te haya gustado, y ojalá también te haya gustado el resto (:**

Velka98**: Bueno, tenías razón, Hitsugaya se veía muy lindo (y esa iner me cayó bien, o no que se veía sexyyyy (:)**

Alice P e a c h e s**: Jeje, tenías razón... pero en realidad me motivé más en la versión de Robbie Williams... no sé, es como más ''juvenil''. **

Hinamori-chan21**: ¡No creo que haya sido culpa de Momo! Más bien fue Matsumoto, jeje...**

hikaru-chan14**: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.**

**Y bueno, estoy súper desmotivada... Y ATRASADA! ME TENGO QUE IR!**

**Pero bueno, GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, etc... y ud. se estará preguntando ''Hey! ¿y la famosa canción?''**

**Este... :) adiosín...  
**


End file.
